1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for dispensing gel. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus for dispensing gel for use with an ultrasound device. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus for dispensing warmed gel for use with an ultrasound device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is routine to perform medical diagnostic or therapeutic procedures which require the application of a gel onto the patient's skin. In order to perform these procedures, an ultrasound machine often requires that the patient have a layer of gel first applied to their skin around the area of examination. The gel is typically contained within a plastic squeeze bottle, or tube, which the ultrasound technician uses to apply the gel onto the patient. The gel is relatively cool to the touch, and therefore, rather uncomfortable for the patient. In addition, using a squeeze bottle can be awkward for the technician because the bottle may require two hands to squeeze and may therefore be cumbersome and difficult to use.
Often the health care provider needs to apply additional gel during the procedure. This requires the technician to stop the procedure, apply the additional gel, and then relocate the ultrasound image. But actually locating the proper image is time consuming and often the most difficult part of the procedure, and therefore it can be very inefficient and inconvenient to stop and re-apply additional gel.
Efforts have previously been made to solve some of these problems. For instance, ultrasound devices have been devised in which the ultrasound transducer dispenses gel, such as found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0281206 to Bartlett et al. The transducer disclosed by Bartlett includes a small portable pocket which contains the gel. The user squeezes the gel out of the pocket through a nozzle by pressing on the pocket. Although gel is delivered to the patient from the transducer, the pocket can only store a very small volume of gel, and it is not warmed.
In addition, another ultrasound device which dispenses gel is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0048514 to Azhari et al. In Azhari, there is an electro-mechanical box located near the computer of the ultrasound which dispenses the gel to the transducer. However, the device disclosed by Azhari does not allow the technician to dispense the gel while positioned away from the device, nor does it dispense gel which has been warmed.
Thus, there remains a need for an ultrasound device which is capable of dispensing warmed gel to the patient, and which enables the technician to dispense the gel from a location close to the patient.
The present invention, as is detailed hereinbelow, seeks to resolve these issues by providing an apparatus for dispensing gel for use with an ultrasound device.